Anything to Save You
by K.e.l.l.y.R.u.t.h
Summary: Sharpay is sick. Troy is the only one who knows.  How far will he go to save the one person who needs him the most?  Better yet, will they fall in love in the midst of everything that's going wrong?  New penname, used to be Winstar's Journey! Enjoy!


**I decided to write another story about High School Musical! This idea just came to me after I watched A Walk to Remember (Love that movie) and I hope that you like it! By the way, sorry that I haven't updated my two other stories, but I have a severe case of writer's block…so those stories will be on hiatus for a while.**

* * *

Sharpay's hand rested delicately across her mouth as she tried to hold back the tears that dared to fall freely from her eyes.

"We could run away together…just you and me. Forget what everyone else says. I love you!" Troy exclaimed looking into Sharpay's big brown eyes.

"I know, I love you too Troy-I-I mean, um, Brad." Sharpay said shakily. It had been hard to concentrate due to the thoughts that had constantly plagued her mind. It had been at least three months since she had been told the news that would forever change her life, yet she still couldn't fully comprehend what was happening.

"Sharpay! That's the fifth time you've messed up the line! The theatre requires perfection and you are not giving it the perfection it needs! I suggest that you study your lines a little more closely tonight! We'll start from here tomorrow everyone." Mrs. Darbus yelled from her seat in the front row.

East High's first play of the new school year had just started and Sharpay had snagged the lead role due to Gabriella's newfound "Boy Toy's" views that acting was for nerds. Yes, Troy had been replaced and lost his spot in Gabby's heart. Needless to say, the entire school was shocked that she left East High's hottest triple threat for a geek in the Academic Decathlon Team. And he said theatre was nerdy!

The auditorium quickly emptied as students rushed to get home before the dark clouds above them opened up.

Sharpay opened up her purse and downed the two anti-depressants quickly, hoping that it would take away at least a small amount her current mental agony.

"Some practice today huh?" Troy said trying to be his normal friendly self, while eyeing the pills she was taking very closely.

"Are you here to gloat about how bad I did today or something? Because I am really not in the mood Bolton! Ugh, where are my keys!" the blonde stated as she looked furiously through her new pink Chanel purse.

"Do you need a ride home? I can drop you off on the way to my house if you want." Troy said with his signature smile, the smile that _most _girls couldn't resist.

"Don't flash that stupid smile at me Bolton, I have better things to do than spend half an hour in a car with…_you_." Sharpay replied with utter disgust. She took out her sidekick and called Ryan. No answer. Desperately, she called him again, praying that he would pick up. Still no answer.

Clearly not wanting to walk in the rain she turned to Troy. "Can I have a ride Bolton?" she muttered in a defeated tone.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that, what did you say again?"

"Can I have a ride home?" She said a little louder through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, still couldn't hear you." Troy said, clearly enjoying annoying Sharpay.

"CAN I HAVE A RIDE HOME? And don't even think about making me say please."

" Heard ya loud and clear, let's go!" Troy said, not wanting to get yelled at again. '_I better stop before Sharpay explodes!'_ he thought as he carried her stuff to his car.

As soon as the two got into his car it started pouring down rain.

"Whew, aren't you glad you didn't have to walk home in this? It's supposed to get really bad tonight." Troy asked trying to start up some small talk.

Sharpay said nothing. She just sat there in utter silence, thinking about her first treatment she would be taking next Thursday.

"Sharpay… hello? Anyone home?" the basketball playmaker questioned jokingly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the furious blonde screamed, fire lighting in her brown eyes.

"Okay…but first can I ask you a question?" Troy asked as if he was stepping on eggshells. Well, he always felt that way around Sharpay. She could go off at any little thing you say to her. In short, she scared the shit out of him.

"Only if it will shut you up Bolton!" she replied agitatedly.

'_She's going to kill me for asking this, but from what I saw earlier…'_ Troy thought before he hesitantly asked the question that had burdened his thoughts since he saw her taking those pills after practice.

"Um…what were you…uh…taking after practice today?" Troy finished, flinching in case she slapped him.

Surprisingly she didn't hit him; she didn't even say anything. Sharpay just sat forward in silence, tears running from her now dull brown eyes.

'_Maybe I should just tell him…No! I can't, not yet at least. But he'll find out sooner or later. God, why can't I just make a decision! I get myself in the worst situations. Here I am sitting in Troy Bolton's car, crying my eyes out, as he basically asks me if I'm popping pills! Actually, in a way this is kind of funny.'_

Without warning Sharpay starts laughing in hysterics. Her once pale face is now bright red from laughter as she clutches her now very sore abdomen.

Troy on the hand is slowly scooting closer to the driver's side window.

'_Is she crazy or something?' _He thinks incredulously.

Finally after a minute of constant laughter he gets up the courage to ask her.

"Sharpay, are you…mental?"

With that comment Sharpay's laughter gets even worse, after another minute she is able to control herself.

"Okay, how do I put this…?" the now fully calm Sharpay starts.

"Well you could start with the whole mental thing then work your way back." Troy replies in disbelief of the way East High's 'Ice Queen' is acting.

Taking a deep breath Sharpay makes her decision. She might as well tell him.

"Well, I guess I could start with going to the doctor's office and them telling me that I have cancer. Leukemia to be exact. Oh, and those pills you saw me taking were anti-depressants. And by the way, I'm not mental, just seriously confused and basically in mental anguish because of everything that been going on. Bet ya didn't see that one coming huh Bolton?" Sharpay says with a sarcastically sunny tone as if she just got done skipping through a field of daisies. To finish off the sentence she flashes a perfect smile.

The only thing Troy could do was sit there in shear astonishment.

* * *

**Well, I decided to end it there. A little short, I know, but I promise the others will be much longer. Plus, I'm thinking it dragged on a little bit when they got in the car. But I almost needed to add some of that stuff to make the final conclusion enough of a surprise for Troy at the end. Anywho, hoped you liked the chapter and stand by for the next one:)**


End file.
